Immaculate Misconception, a Sally Face Fanfic
by Katarakt
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia/homophobic slurrs I don't know what prompted me to write this, but here ya go. Please let me know what you think of it so far.


Sally brushed past me turning in his test to Mrs. Packerton. 'Damn, he's always the first one…he's so smart.' Mrs. Packerton gave Sally a warm smile. "Thank you Mr. Fisher, you can take a seat now." Sally gave a small nod, and returned to his seat. I turned my head enough to where I could get a good view of him.

God damn he was perfect. Perfect pale skin, the most gorgeous icey blue eyes that pierced my soul every time we made eye contact, his plush, long, electric blue hair pulled into pigtails that shaped his face so wonderfully. I've never actually seen his face because of the haunting prosthetic he wears, but it oddly complimented him. So fucking pretty-

"Mr. Phelps!" I jumped in my seat a little and snapped my head to a very aggravated looking Mrs. Packerton. "I have told you time and time again, eyes on _your _paper." A hue of embarrassment brushed itself across my face. I mumbled a quick apology and continued working on my test. I heard a faint giggle that sounded a lot like Sally's, and felt a small smirk tug at my lip. 'Even when he's laughing at me he's cute.'

Within the next few minutes almost everyone had turned in their test. Larry walked by me after turning in his and stared me dead in the eyes. I knew why he did it. I've always treated Sally and his friends like they were lower than shit. It was a facade, however. I scoffed and glared back at him. He gave me the middle finger the moment he was out of eyeshot of the teacher. I didn't really blame him for the way he acted. If someone was hurting a person I cared for I'd hate them too.

We still had thirty minutes left of class and a few more people who hadn't turned in their test. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. 'I got this. I'm more than half the way through, and have thirty minutes left with only ten more questions.' I answered number twenty, twenty-one, and twenty-two.

'You're such a fucking faggot.'

I froze up just as I was about to answer question twenty-three.

'You know how angry and disgusted dad would be at you if he found out his son was nothing but a closeted queer who did nothing but lust over a boy who would never even give him the time of day because he too thinks you're disgusting.'

I felt tears stinging my eyes.

'It's sad that your crush would be the closest thing to a "girl" you could get and even he wouldn't want you. You're pathetic."

A wet spot formed on my paper, prompting me to take my sleeve to my face and wipe the tears that had formed. I hurriedly finished my test and turned it into Mrs. Packerton, scrambling back to my seat. I put my head down for the last 15 minutes of class. All that was running through my mind was 'What if dad finds out about your gross little crush?' and 'Disgusting faggot."

The bell rang commencing the beginning of lunch. I rushed out of the classroom and into the cafeteria to be the first one in line; it was bologna day after all. I got my lunch and sat at an empty lunch table and started eating my sandwich. I didn't know what was in the stuff but it always tasted great.

'You're gonna rot in hell just like everyone who's like you.'

I slowly bit into my sandwich and put it down.

'How long do you think you're gonna be able to keep it up, hm?'

Really honestly I didn't know how long I could continue this damn act. I've been crushing on Sally so bad he's a lot think about at times. I want nothing more than to hold him, kiss him, to touch his pretty pale skin, to see what he was hiding under his mask. I took out one of my school journals and began anxiously writing out a letter to Sally that read,

"I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different.

The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just-"

A sudden fit of rage came over me and I angrily scribbled in the rest of the space on the line and aggressively tore out the page. I ran to the bathroom closest to the cafeteria, crumpled up the paper and threw it at the trashcan not even checking if I made it in or not. I rushed into the last stall, locked the door, and felt tears quickly rushing down my face. 'I wish I wasn't like this. why can't I be normal? My life would be so much easier if I liked girls. Why does he have to be everything I want? Why does he mean the world to me? Why do I love him…' I heard the bathroom door creak open and immediately brought my hands to my mouth to muffle my cries. I tried to steady my breathing the best I could, and it seemed to be working.

A knock came from the other side of the stall I was in. A familiar voice could be heard outside "Anyone in there?"


End file.
